This invention relates to a method of preparing a high quality crystalline or amorphous material by solidification of a melt of a metal-containing material.
A method is known in which a melt of a metal-containing material such as a semiconductor is quenched to form an amorphous film. A roller, a plate or a rotatable drum is generally used for quenching at a rate of 10.sup.4 to 10.sup.8.degree. C. per second. The amorphous film is heat treated for crystallization. The crystalline film thus obtained, however, is not uniform in composition and texture.